starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
CT-7567
|født = 32 BBY, Kamino |art = Menneske (Klon) |køn = Mand |højde = 1,83 Meter |masse = 80 kilo |hårfarve = Sort, men farvet lyst og karseklippet |øjenfarve = Brun |hudfarve = Tan |æraer = Rise of the Empire era |tilknytning = *Den Galaktiske Republik **Republikkens Storhær ***501st Legion ****Torrent Company *Oprøret |mestre = |lærlinge = }}CT-7567 kodenavnet Rex var en Klon Veteran kaptajn (tidligere Elite kaptajn) under Clone Wars . Sammen med general Anakin Skywalker og kommandør Ahsoka Tano ledte han Legion 501. Biografi Et nummer og et navn CT-7567 var en klon af Jango Fett ligesom alle de andre kloner. Ligesom med de fleste andre officerer opdagede Kaminorianerne hurtigt hans leder evner og fik officer uddannelse. CT-7567 var med under første slag om Geonosis og ledte sin enhed der. Han tjente med flere Jedi generaler gennem tiden og lærte at respektere dem og deres evner. På grund af hans aggression på slagmarken, fik han et ry for at være en af de bedste klon soldater. På grund af hans dygtighed og ydeevne, blev han trukket tilbage fra sin enhed og var blandt de 100 Klon Officerer som kom til Kamino for at blive special uddannet til en ARC soldat af en anden ARC soldat ved navn Alpha-17. Alpha-17 holdtnøje opsyn med , CT-7567 og hans kollega soldater når de skulle udholde hårde øvelser der skulle give dem, selvstændig tænkning, improvisation og individualitet. Det var under dette ARC-program at CT-7567 blev venner med Senior Commander CC-2224. Alpha-17 belønnet dem med egenavne på grund af deres individualisme. CT-7567 fik øgenavnet Rex og CC-2224 fik øgenavnet Cody. Rex arbejdede tit sammen med Cody. Et eksempel er, Slaget om Tibrin, hvor de forsøgte og mislykkedes, sammen med Senior Commander Gree og flere Jedier, at fordrive Seperatistisk militær tilstedeværelse fra Tibrin. Selvom det var et knusende nederlag for Republikken, overlevede Rex, Cody og Gree. Efter Adskillige uger efter Slaget om Geonosis fik Rex rang af Elite Kaptajn. I samme år blev der dannet en ny elite enhed ved navn Legion 501, hvis medlemmer havde fået en uddannelse som overgik selv ARC-tropperne. Rex fik kommandoen over Legion 501, som han fik til opgave at patruljere galaksens lovløse Outer Rim områderne. Som en del af hans udpegelse til leder af Legion 501, fik Rex sin egen gruppe ved navn Torrent Company, som blev baseret ud fra klon kaserne på Republikkens hovedstad Coruscant. Rex og hans Legion kom under kommando af den nyligt forfremmet Jedi Ridder Anakin Skywalker. Rex lærte meget af Anakin og de to blev gode venner. Rex og Anakin kæmpede på de forreste linjer, de to ofte sørgede for at vinde kampene med deres taktik. Anakin huskede senere Rex som en nybegynder, som oprindeligt var ivrig efter at følge ordrer til punkt og prikke, men blev mindre stram med tiden. 501. Legion vandt berømmelse og veteranstatus under Anakin og Rexs ledelse. Under Palpatines ordre, voksede Legion 501 til en sammenhæng klon-enheder, hvis medlemmer fik hemmelig uddannelse og blev sent ud i galaksens slagmarker som krigen påkravet. Udover Rexs venskab med Cody, dannede Rex et samarbejde med Denal, som var en Sergent fra 501. Legion. Rexs blev også venner med ARF Tropper Sergent CS-2207 med kælenavnet "Boomer". Rexs har også stiftet bekendtskab med sin ven, Codys jedi general Obi-Wan Kenobi. På en opgave, Rex og 501. Legion allierede sig med en trup af Elite ARC soldater, ved navn The Muunilinst 10, som blev ledet af ARC Kaptajn Fordo. På missionen skulle de angribe en droide hær, der havde erobret en strategisk by. Kaptajn af 501st Slaget om Christophsis Rex og Cody, var afsendt med en Republikansk kampgruppe, under kommando af Anakin Skywalker og Obi-Wan Kenobi, til at befri planeten Christophsis, som var faldet til konføderation og dets Retail Caucus konglomerat. På vej til Christophsis, ombord på et Venator-class Star Destroyer, vidner Rex i et hologram sammen med Anakin, Obi-Wan og Cody hvori general Whorm Loathsom, lederen af den fjendtlige invasion, presser Christophsian befolkning til at indsende til de serapatistiske regler. Efter at nå Christoph system, besejrede de Republikanske styrker konføderation Admiral Trench's flåde blokade under et rumslag, og etablerede en base på overfladen af planeten. Anakin og Obi-Wan derefter tog en Clone kontingent ledet af Rex og Cody ind til hovedstaden, Chaleydonia, mere almindeligt kendt som Crystal City. Når Jedierne og Clonerne forberedte et baghold for at udligne Konføderationens fordel i troppetransport styrke, flyttede de til et business kompleks med to nord- og syd-vendte tårne, hvorfra de agtede at opfange en Separatist Droid Battalion som var indstillet til at passere gennem de store pladser nedenfor. Rex og Anakin stationerede deres mænd i nord tårnets 46'rende level,mens det sydelige tårn havde en anden gruppe ledet af Obi-Wan, Cody og clone Sergent Slick. Da en separatist battalion kommanderet af en T-series tactical droid, ved navn TJ-55, marcherede gennem business kompleksets plads, splittede de sig uventet op i tre halve. Den republikanske strategi blev saboteret da massere af B1 kamp droider lavede et bagholds angreb på Obi-Wans mænd i sydtårnet. Da Anakins gruppe opdagede det kontaktede han Clone trooper pilot Hawk for at evakuerer sydtårnet. Anakin, Rex og deres mænd brugte deres DC-15A blaster riflers Opstignings kabel til at komme over i sydtårnet. På vejen skulle de undgå laser ild fra droide infanteri nedenfor (enkelte blev skudt ned), og ankom til at hjælpe Obi-Wan og Cody, der holdt ud imod overvældene numre af B1 kamp droider. Obi-Wan hæmmede midlertidigt droiderne ved at Force-pushing en blaster kanon på dem, og derefter tog Anakin og Obi-Wans mænd en turbolift til taget for at vente på deres evakuering. TJ-55 forfulgte dem til taget med flere droide tropper. Rex, Cody og klonerne ydet dæknings ild til Anakin og Obi-Wan, imens de skære droiderne ned. Hawks LAAT/i gunship ankom, og Rex og hans kamarater slap med TJ-55s kranie enhed. som soldaten Gus havde pillet af. Optrædener *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: The Galactic Photobook'' *''The Clone Wars: The New Padawan'' *''The Clone Wars: Operation: Huttlet'' *''The Clone Wars: Anakin in Action!'' *''The Clone Wars: Battle at Teth'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Watch Out for Jabba the Hutt!'' *''The Clone Wars: Prepare for Battle'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Clone Cadets" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Shipyards of Doom'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Rising Malevolence" *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Rookies" *''The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' *''The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (In Gaming Location: Training Room) *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Downfall of a Droid" *''The Clone Wars: R2-D2's Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Rescue in the Sky'' *''The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Duel of the Droids" *''The Clone Wars: Journey Through Hyperspace'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Bombad Jedi" *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Dooku Captured" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' mobile game *"Keep the Faith!" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.2 *"Terror on the Twilight" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.5 *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Jedi Crash" *''The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Defenders of Peace" *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Trespass" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Blue Shadow Virus" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Mystery of a Thousand Moons" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Storm Over Ryloth" *''The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth'' *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (In Gaming Location: Ryloth) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' (DS) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Holocron Heist" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Cargo of Doom" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Children of the Force" *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Zillo Beast" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Landing at Point Rain" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Weapons Factory" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Legacy of Terror" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Brain Invaders" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Grievous Intrigue" *''The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Deserter" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Mandalore Plot" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Voyage of Temptation" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "ARC Troopers" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Sphere of Influence" *''The Clone Wars: Day One'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Academy" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Assassin" *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *"Hunted" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.16 *"Burn the Behemoth!" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.17 *"The Only Good Clanker" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.26 *"Night Moves!" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.27 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Overlords" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Ghosts of Mortis" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Citadel" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Counterattack" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Citadel Rescue" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Padawan Lost" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Water War" *''The Clone Wars: Warriors of the Deep'' *"A Small Scrappy War!" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.33 *"Speaking Silently" - Star Wars Insider 139 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Darkness on Umbara" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The General" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures - "Battle of Umbara" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Plan of Dissent" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Carnage of Krell" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Kidnapped" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Slaves of the Republic" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Escape from Kadavo" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (In Gaming Location: War Room) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Friends and Enemies" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures - "Card Assault" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures - "Lightsaber Duel" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "A War on Two Fronts" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Front Runners" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Soft War" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Gathering" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Secret Weapons" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Missing in Action" *"Hotshot" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.54 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Sabotage" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "To Catch a Jedi" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Wrong Jedi" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Unknown" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Conspiracy" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Orders" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Crisis at the Heart" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Sacrifice" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Bad Batch" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "A Distant Echo" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "On the Wings of Keeradaks" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Unfinished Business" *''Dark Disciple'' *''Lords of the Sith'' *Star Wars Rebels - "The Lost Commanders" *Star Wars Rebels - "Relics of the Old Republic" *Star Wars Rebels - "Always Two There Are" *Star Wars Rebels - "Brothers of the Broken Horn" *Star Wars Rebels - "Wings of the Master" *Star Wars Rebels - "Stealth Strike" *Star Wars Rebels - "Legacy" *Star Wars Rebels - "The Protector of Concord Dawn" *Star Wars Rebels - "The Honorable Ones"}} References Category:Clone trooper captains Category:Officers in the 501st Legion Category:Slaves